The Gift of Love
by vampslayertiff
Summary: Buffy and Giles are getting back into the swing of being together after the birth of their daughter, Tessa. But, Spike has a plan in mind to get back at Buffy for denying him. Part 2 of "Romancing the Slayer" series. Chapter 2 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'll Stand By You**

It had been about two weeks since the birth of Theresa Annabelle Summers. Buffy and Giles had both agreed that the child should carry the Summers' last name, as it would be more likely to strike fear into the hearts of the demons who wanted to hurt her. Buffy and the baby had bonded, and she was enjoying her new life as a mother. Giles visited her and the baby several times a day, but the pair of them had not yet taken their relationship to the next level. It was still in the awkward 'I-love-you-but-I-can't-be-with-you-yet' phase. She knew she loved him, but her fear of being abandoned again was keeping her from getting to close. She didn't know how much longer the pair of them would be playing that game, but she knew she wanted to be close again. She hated it every time he left, and she didn't feel better until he came back.

Her mind was racing through the complications of the relationship between her and Giles as she sat in her bedroom with Tessa in her arms. The baby had finally drifted off to sleep after ten minutes of solid crying. She always got fussy after Giles left. Buffy could see that the baby had developed an attachment for it's father, and she was glad that Tessa was partial to him. Buffy had thought it might be weird for the baby to have a strange man showing up every once in a while to see her, but Tessa had adjusted well to it. Buffy sighed as she stood up, and moved to the bassinet that was now sitting in her room, placing the baby inside. Buffy allowed herself to gaze down at the beautiful gift she had been blessed with.

She heard footsteps in the hall and looked up to see Giles standing in the doorway. She smiled, and moved away from the bassinet towards the door, tilting her head to the side.

"I thought you were leaving."

"I did. But, I changed my mind about half way down the block."

He took her hand and pulled her out into the hall, closing the bedroom door behind her so that Tessa wouldn't wake up. He looked back down at Buffy, speaking once again. She tilted her head to the side as he spoke, not being able to hide the grin that had formed on her face. She was happy he had decided to come back. She was getting to be about like Tessa. She couldn't feel safe until he was in her prescience again.

"I have something I want to ask you and you can object to it if you desire."

"Okay...What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to eat dinner with me tonight. At my apartment, without Tessa."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she pondered over the question that she had just been asked. She couldn't believe what he was asking, because it sounded like he was asking her on a date. Giles and Buffy had never had a real date. The last time she had been at his apartment they had ended up having sex and Tessa was the wonderful outcome of that situation. But, she liked the idea. A date sounded normal, and she needed that stability now. She also knew that they couldn't keep up this tug of war of sexual tension for much longer. Something was bound to happen sooner or later if they kept it up this way. She nodded, allowing the smile to return to her face.

"I would love that."

"Great. That's – wonderful."

"I will ask Willow if she can watch Dawn and Tessa for me."

"All right. I will be back around seven-thirty?"

"Sounds good to me."

She grinned and leaned up, kissing his cheek. She moved from his cheek, and landed a small kiss to his lips. It was only a small peck, but it spoke volumes about how much she felt for him. He held her close to him, kissing her back just as softly. It took all the control of all his muscles to keep from throwing her against the wall behind her and having his way with her. And a part of him thought Buffy was holding back as well, but he didn't know for sure. She pulled away first, looking down at the floor before letting her eyes wonder back to him. She raised a small hand to his face, her voice shaking as she spoke

"I missed that when you were gone."

"So did I. Buffy -"

She raised a finger to his lips, before smiling. The little blonde Slayer was up to her old tricks again. She knew exactly how to keep them reeled in and wanting more. Giles had seen it done to other guys, Angel mostly, time and time again. And it was an effective strategy, and was working well on him. She leaned in and kissed him one more time, before pulling away and walking back towards her door. She wanted to let him in. She wanted him to return back to the place in her heart, but she was still afraid. She opened the door and turned back to him, smiling.

"We will talk tonight. I promise. I will see you then."

"Right. Of course."

He nodded, trying to keep his face from flustering any further. She was a tease, but he could deal with it for now. But, if she kept it up for much longer he was going to have to teach her a lesson about teasing. He turned back headed back to the stairs, but stopped as soon as he heard her sweet voice ringing in his ears.

"Giles?"

"Yes?"

He turned as she called his name, hoping beyond hope that she would ask him to stay with her. But, he knew that she wouldn't. From the look on her face, he thought that she just wanted to tell him something before he left. She walked back over to him, smiling as she let the words fall from her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Buffy."

"I will see you tonight, okay?"

"Yes."

She gave him a hug, trying her best to ignore the feelings of desire that began to burn inside of her from the close body contact. He returned her hug, kissing her forehead as he was accustomed to doing before pulling off and walking back down the stairs. She sighed, shaking her head as she heard the crying from her bedroom. She needed this date more than she was willing to admit as she made her way back to Tessa. Maybe tonight would change things. Maybe she would finally be able to let him back in. She prayed that it would be so, because she didn't know how much longer she could take not being close to him.

Buffy stood in her bedroom, looking through her closet to try and find the perfect outfit for her date with Giles. The word still felt strange in her head, but it sent chills of excitement through her body. Buffy hadn't been on a real date since Riley had left, and that was over a year ago. She was experiencing first hand the same thing her mother had gone through after her and her father had divorced. She didn't envy her then, and now she didn't envy herself. It did make things a little easier that the man she loved was still in her life.

Willow, Tara and Dawn all stood behind her as Buffy had asked for their help in picking out an outfit. Dawn was glad that Buffy and Giles were finally moving forward because it had been rather awkward since he had come back. Dawn may have only been sixteen years old, but even she knew that the pair of them had sexual tension out the ass building up. Willow and Tara agreed with Dawn though. They both wanted them to be happy, and to wake up and smell the attraction between them. Buffy pulled out a small little black dress that stopped a little above her knees, and a longer red dress that would leave every part of her body hidden.

"Okay girls. Which one?"

"Well, the red one looks like you belong in a convent and the black one gives out a 'come hither' vibe. Which one you going for?"

Tara playfully smacked Dawn on the shoulder, and Dawn looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Come hither? And that is why I didn't want the sixteen year old in here. Willow, what do you think?"  
"I like the black one. It looks more Buffy-esque..."

"Is that code for Buffy is a tramp?"

"No! Buffy, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, Willow. I'm picking. Okay Tara, what's your vote?"

"The black one..."

"I have a feeling you three are wanting me to get laid tonight."

She rolled her eyes and placed the red dress back into her closet, closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid the dress out, before looking back at her friends who tried their best to look innocent. Buffy wasn't buy a minute of it. She sighed and crossed her arms before speaking one again.

"Buffy, we just want you to be happy....and honestly, the sexual tension you two have built up right now is enough to make us all uncomfortable. Don't you think you've punished him enough?"

"I've not been trying to punish him, Will. I just – I'm scared, okay?"

"Yes, we get that. But, I think he learned his lesson the first time. I don't think he's gonna leave again."

"I hope not, Dawn. I couldn't handle it."

"Well, if you don't let him love you he is going to leave again. You know that."

Buffy nodded as her sister leaned down and gave her a hug. She pulled away and smiled, speaking once more.

"Do you want some help getting ready? I could – Do your makeup?"

"Dawn, I have done this before. And you're stalling. Go finish your math homework."

Dawn grumbled as she wondered off back down the hall to her bedroom. Tara, who was holding little Tessa in her arms, followed Dawn after she had left. Buffy looked back at Willow, who had joined her on the bed.

"She just wants you to be happy, Buff."

"I know, Willow. It's just strange talking to your sixteen year old sister about that kind of stuff."

"Yes, Buffy, but she's not a baby anymore. Give her some slack."

Buffy nodded and looked down at the dress laying on the bed. She knew she had only worn it a few times, and she had bought it in the first place for one reason and one reason alone. It was a attention getter, and she had a feeling it would definitely grab Giles' attention. She sighed and looked back at Willow who had got up and walked towards the door.

"Do you really think I'm ready to let him back in, Will?"

"I don't know, Buffy. I can't tell you what's in your heart. I just think you should let what is going to happen, happen and stop fighting your passions. It's just making you both miserable. And you never know, he could surprise you."

Buffy knew that Willow was right. It was time to stop fighting it, and let what was going to happen between her and Giles happen. She had a feeling she wouldn't be coming home that night, but the others probably knew that as well. She would miss Tessa, but it would do her some good to get out of the house and have a life again. She picked up the little black dress and made up her mind. Tonight would be the night that she let everything go. She was still scared that Giles would leave her again, but she would have to trust him. After all, if she didn't try and trust him she never would. She let her jeans fall to the floor as she began to get ready for her first date with Giles. And from what she had in mind, it would be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

Buffy stared back at herself in her bedroom mirror. She studied her appearance in the mirror, checking her makeup one last time. She wanted to look flawless, and she wasn't feeling like that. The strapless little black dress would do what it had been made to do and drive Giles' crazy. But, she didn't really know if that was what she wanted it too. She let her eyes judge her appearance one more time. She had pulled her blonde hair back into a loose bun, and she wore a pair of black high heel shoes on her feet. She decided after a while that she looked decent. Buffy looked up as the door to her bedroom opened. Dawn was standing there, with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, what's with the grin? What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear...It's just that – He's here, Buffy."

"Oh....Okay."

"You look great, Buffy."

"Thanks."

"Come on. You shouldn't leave him waiting too long."

She nodded, moving towards the door and grabbing her coat. She could feel the nerves building up inside of her. This was going to be an actual date. Something she hadn't done in over a year an the anticipation and nervousness was driving her crazy. She was a mom now, and it felt a little strange to be dating, even if it was the baby's father she was going out with. She reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath, letting it all out a few seconds later. She looked at Dawn, who urged her to move on forward.

She let a single foot drop down to the next step and continued on down the stairs, her heart and blood pressure rising with every step she made. Her eyes met with Giles' as he came into view and she saw a smirk form on his face. His eyes were studying her, and she could admit to herself that she liked being the center of his attention. Not that she hadn't been that way for a long time. She allowed her eyes to move over him as well, and he looked about the same as he always did. He wore a brownish suit with a blue tie around his neck. He had made no extra effort to dress well as Giles had become quite famous around the group for always wearing a suit. It was when he was dressed casually that caught the Slayer's eyes more than anything.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and felt a blush form on her cheeks at the gift he presented her: a dozen white roses. It was a bit of a cliché to bring flowers to a woman on the first date, but she didn't mind. Buffy made no attempt to hide the fact that she liked to be spoiled, and Giles was doing a pretty decent job at it. She found the words to speak after a few moments, letting herself get lost in the blue eyes behind his glasses.

"These are lovely. Thank you."

"Not quite as lovely as you, Buffy."

She let her smile spread wider as she handed the bouquet to Willow. Tara was standing beside her lover, holding the baby in her arms. Buffy turned her attention to Tessa, who looked up at her mother and cooed. She leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering to her and telling her that she would be back later. Buffy didn't know if Tessa understood her, but she hoped that the baby wouldn't be fussy while she was gone. She looked back at Dawn, giving her sister a hug.

"I won't be out too late. Do your homework and go to bed at a decent hour, okay?"

"Yes _Mom_. Buffy, I'm here with Willow. She'll make sure I do what I'm told. Right, Will?"

"Damn straight."

Buffy nodded, turning back to look at Giles. He had been giving the baby hugs and kisses, and Buffy felt her smile return as Tessa looked positively thrilled to see her father. Buffy wondered her way over to his side, as he turned to see her. She grinned as she spoke to Tara, not really wanting to leave her child.

"You know now she's going to be really fussy."

"She'll be fine, Buffy. She's a goo-good baby. G-Go and have fun."

Buffy nodded and turned to Giles, who led her out the door. She let her mind drift back to Tessa as the pair of them descended down the front steps and towards Giles' little red convertible that sat out in front of the house. A part of her wanted to turn around and go back to her. But, it would be good for her to spend some time outside of the house. Even better for the pair of them to spend some time alone. Giles helped her into the car, and seated himself in the driver's seat, trying to calm himself down. Buffy had never looked more incredible, and his excitement about being alone with her was growing with each passing moment. He looked down at her, feeling her hand moving to his.

"I'm glad we are doing this...."

"So am I, Buffy. I hope you're hungry cause I cooked – well, you'll see."

"What are you hiding from me watcher-man?"

"You will see, Love."

He winked at her and she blushed, as the car drove off down the road. In the shadows lurked Spike, as he had grown accustomed to following Buffy wherever she went. He was waiting for the right moment to enact his plan, and tonight would be the best night. Phase One of Operation: Get Back at the Slayer was in motion as he followed the car down the street, a grin forming on his ghostly face.

Buffy and Giles sat at the small table in his kitchen, sharing a meal of Salisbury Steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. It was enough food to feed an entire army, and Buffy wasn't sure if she was going to be able to finish it all. The apartment lights had been dimmed and some old British music she didn't recognize was playing in the background. He watched his Slayer, and he couldn't help but want to be closer to her. He restrained the urge and decided to pass the conversation to something a little more boring.

"How is it?"

"You know I love your cooking. Always have."

She smiled at him as she finished another piece of meat, feeling the awkward silence emerge on them once again. The silence didn't last long as he spoke to her again, trying not to keep things very quiet for too long. He had never been comfortable in long pauses. It allowed his mind to wonder off and he would rather live in the present at the current moment. Buffy was back in his house, and he could reach out and touch her if he wanted. It was no longer a dream he kept alive in the middle of the night when he was feeling lonely.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

She nodded and looked up at him, letting her eyes interlock with his. She felt another blush forming on her cheeks and looked back down at her food. In the next moment, she heard the song on the CD turn to another slow song, but this one she recognized. Norah Jones_ Come Away With Me _rang in her ears causing her to flash back to three years earlier. Senior Prom, when Giles had come to talk to her after she received her "reward" as the Class Protector.

She could have sworn that night that he was going to ask her to dance, but Angel had come a few minutes later and swept her away. Angel had been the man of her dreams for so long, but now that she looked back someone else had secretly loved her for a long time. Maybe only as a father for many years, but Giles had silently kept his true feelings hidden from her for so long. She felt she owed him the dance he had never gotten from her in high school. She stood up from her chair and walked over to him, reaching out her hand to him.

"Dance with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. Right here, right now."

He nodded and stood up, taking her hand and leading her out into his living room. He pulled her close and she sighed, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being close together once again. He enjoyed every moment of her against him, and kept her as close to his body as she could possibly get. She let her eyes look up at him again, and she smiled, before speaking about what had been on her mind.

"Do you remember prom?"

"Yes. That night would be very hard for me to forget."

"When you came to me after I got my award? Where you - "  
"Going to ask you to dance? Yes, I was."

"And Angel stole your thunder?"

"He did that quite a bit back then, Buffy."

She giggled and shook her head, laying her head on his chest. Angel was her past. It had been good while it lasted, but she had known the whole time that their love would never last. A vampire and a Slayer could never have a real relationship together, even if Angel had been "cursed" with a soul. She hoped that the relationship she wanted to build with her watcher would last her for years. She had always cared for him.

Those feelings had taken a more romantic turn a little over a year ago, and they hadn't changed even though he had left her alone. She looked up at him again her eyes feeling with emotions as her thoughts wondered to all those months she spent alone. She didn't want to go through that again, and she had a feeling that if she didn't open up to him soon he would leave and find someone else. His words broke her from her memories, bringing her back into the beautiful reality she was now living.

"Buffy? Are you all right, Love?"

"Just thinking about some things. I – I don't want to lose you, Giles."

"Where on Earth is that coming from?"

"I just – I love you. And I don't want you to go away again."

"I don't plan to, Love."

"Good. Good – I'm glad. I –"

Buffy's words were interrupted by the single kiss the older man landed on her lips. She felt the bliss and the lust over come her, and the soft kiss turned into something more sexual. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss to allow his tongue to slip through. She felt him picking her up, and pushing her back against the wall behind her. The whole vibe she now got from him was of longing and needing her as much as she needed him.

She let out a small moan from her lips as he moved his lips to her neck. The fire inside of her burned her lust for her watcher, the father of her child, and the man that had never easily become the love of her life. She was enjoying every moment of his touch against her skin, knowing now that she couldn't go much longer without being with him every moment.

But her pleasure was shortly interrupted as Spike popped up behind them and swung a baseball bat against the watcher's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Get your hands off my woman, Watcher."

Spike smirked as Buffy looked on horror at the vampire standing before her. His chip. Why had his chip not gone off when he had attacked him? She scrambled to her watcher, tears falling down her face as she tried to wake him. Her eyes looked back at the vampire, who had made his way over to her.

"What's wrong, Pet? Surprised to see me?"

"Your chip – What the?"

"Oh that. Right. I had some friends of mine take it out. It was really a pest – not allowing me to get my revenge on you and watcher boy."

"What are you - "

Spike struck her on her cheek, sending her to the floor. She tried to get up but he swung his bat against the back of her head before she could move. She felt herself drift out of consciousness, as Spike picked her up. He turned and kicked Giles, before he walked towards the front door with Buffy in his arms. It was all working too well. He would make her love him even if it killed her in the end.

After all, he would rather have her dead than with any other man. He handed Buffy to a few vampires he had hired that were outside the apartment as he made his way back inside for Giles. He returned with the watcher hanging limp over his shoulder. It was working out better than planned, as he made his way back to his crypt to enact the next part of his master plan.


End file.
